Descorvery of Hope or Destruction! OO
by torifashionglory
Summary: Clary, a regular seeming girl with an older brother and mother, had what most girls would call a perfect life..but it was from it. her friends and she have the ability of demon hunting. after being sent out on a mission from the Clave, clary discovers an advanced demon in search of an unobtainable power...he smiles boastingly at her.."Found it."-my first fan fic, GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Descovering Hope or Destruction?! O.O 


	2. Chapter 1 (not the previewsummary)

Discovering Hope or Destruction?!

* * *

hey guys this is my very first fan fic, I'm still getting the hang of things. I'll try my best to update every chance I have possible! BTW for more stories by me (BUT COMPLETELY ORIGINAL) go to , search for me and find a book I'm working on named "Crystals"!

I do not own or have any relation to the true owner of mortal instruments.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Can we stop by Happy Belly's on our way home?" I said literally jumping up and down.

"Stop shaking my car Clary! I just got my full license don't ruin it for me!" Jonathan shouted. "If it will make you stop, we can, but I only have enough money for mine and half of yours."

"don't worry, Izzy's meeting us. She can help me out. After all, she loves me." the I said while throwing my sunglasses on. I kicked my legs up onto the dash board knowing full well it would piss off Jonathan. _What's a little sibling arguing, it's so funny. _

"Get your damn feet down before I turn this car around!"

"But I'm so comfortable!"

"I don't give a shit! Down or Home!"

I threw my legs down onto the rug, making sure he saw dirt come of my converse knee highs. 'grunt' _Damn it didn't work, what the hell is up with him? _before I knew it we had arrived. I grabbed by phone and took off. I opened the doors and saw Izzy already arguing with the manager, if I knew her at all it was probably over not having all of her toppings added. as I walked closer that's exactly what I heard.

"...But gummy bears are a necessity!"

"I'm sorry but you cleaned us out of our last shipment of gummy bears two days ago. we won't receive any more until Wednesday."

"I'm holding you accountable if they aren't in by then, and if they aren't you will be fetching me some from the store." then she stormed off.

"Izzy!" I shouted waving to her, my sleeve falling up my arm a bit.

next thing I know, Izzy jumps at me and holds my arm down. "Clary! What the hell are you thinking, if anyone saw that scrape how long do you think you could go without telling them a lie?" _At least now she's starting to respect my decision not to lie_. "But I didn't do anything." "whatever, just come. everybody's waiting." we walked over to our corner table. "Hi boys! miss me?"

"Damn Clary what happened, I lost touch with you for 3 weeks? I know you were out 'traveling', but couldn't you at least email me?" Simon said huffing to himself.

"I'm sorry Si but I was in the forest for a while." I had been sent on a quest from the Clave personally, everybody seemed to be worried, as it was my first solo 'trip' from the Clave. I have been on many trips from them, and even solo ones from the highest payers. Only this time I had to go alone on a trip they said should take me almost 2 months. but being the awesome me I am, I was able to infiltrate and collapse a new organization on the rise against the Clave called the Eye. We expected it to be difficult, but actually all I had to do was have Izzy pack me a bunch of slutty clothes and pretend to be a young shadowhunter that ran from the Clave and just wanted to have fun as a human at clubs and parties. it couldn't have fallen into my hand any softer;

**FLASHBACK**

I went to a club that had been known for higher up gangs to visit. wearing a yellow and black sheer backless dress with gold pumps, I stumbled into the leader spilling my tequila on his pants. I pretended to panic and say I was sorry and that it was an accident. He had seemed disgusted with the physical contact and annoyingness of my voice but the moment he turned to face me his eyes widened then he looked away in a panic, "no i'm sorry I should have watched where I was going. To be honest, i'm rather glad it spilt on me and not you, also how else would I have had the courage to talk to such an angel. Please let me ask you for your name?" he said. now I sort of felt bad this guy seemed so angry and then all that completely diminished when he looked at me. yet he seemed panicked and stiff, and he wouldn't stop glancing at the restrooms. _Oh My... I saw what was the problem.. and it was in his pants..._blushing madly I responded "Rebbeca but I go by Becca or Beckie. and you would be?" "Adam. Adam Santiago, if you wouldn't mind I would like to buy you a drink." at this point I just couldn't ignore it anymore, "Are you sure, cuz I think I might have already had too much. and plus I don't like feeling guilty for ruining your pants." "It's fine, I own this club so I can just go change them in my office, but only if you promised to be here when I get back." "I will, my friend already ditched me, I have no where else to go." trying to sound open to suggestions. it worked. after more chit chat he took off to his office and changed. I swear he spent about 15 minutes too long in there_.. I hope he isn't...ewww...don't even think like that clary!...but I wonder how big...NO!...but why else would it take so long..._At this point I had taken advantage of free drinks and actually got a booze. I was about to leave when they said they were closing, but a hand landed on my shoulder holding me back. shoving me against on my stomach. harsh whispering in my ear was unintelligible, but I assume it said he knew what I was and asked if i'd like to stay with him and his friends. I took my chance and said yes. a few weeks later I had worked my way up to Adam's pet. one day I came running through the doors shouting and yelling that I had been spotted and that they needed o leave, without me. _(huge risk but how else was I going to get them to trust me)_ As I had hoped I made Adam not want to be anywhere without me, seeing me sad scared and crying finally flipped something inside of him, making him more manlier. "I can not leave you, we will not! Take us to them, we'll cut them off from the Clave." pretend hope filled my eyes. I lead them to a secluded gym in eastern Brooklyn. after maybe 10 minutes of waiting, "Are sure this is the place? it could be a trap." a girl said from behind Adam. "I'm sure of it, over there is where I got thrown into the wall by a brute!" (pointing to part of a wall of it that had actually just fallen down from old age)_ were the hell are they, they said they'd be ready in 5! There! in the corner behind the basketball rack. "_Look, over there! (pointing on the same side but directly across from it, where a coaches office would have been) in that room! I saw something move!" I shouted to them. I ran to the back of the group pretending to be frightened. Adam walked over to the area slowly but surely the group followed. I slowly backed away towards the entrance I just came back from. The doors had already fallen off the hinges from entering so trapping them that way wasn't an option. guess i'll have to use the gift. casually I grabbed my stella and drew a new rune, taking quite a lot of concentration and hope because I haven't used it since the war with valentine, my father. I lifted my hand to the floor of the entrance, light flowing out from inside me catching their attention. "Caged Demons!" I shouted and power echoed through the room, all windows, holes in the walls, and entrances shined a light purple like a translucent wall. "I'm sorry Adam, but I was never this Rebecca girl I made up. I'm Clary Fray, a shadowhunter of the Clave. I offer this mission up to the authorities from this point on to do as they please." with that the hunters came out and put most of the Eye members in choke holds, efficiently rendering them unconscious. While others tried to escape, but failed to get past the barriers. All but Adam panicked, casually he walked to me and placed a hand against the barrier "Was it all a lie?" he said with hope of me disagreeing and confess my feelings for him. "sorry bud but this isn't gonna have a fairy tale ending for you. people that betray the Clave go through this, if I had met you back when you were loyal there might have been the slightest chance of an us, but for now. It's just you, you and your pals in jail waiting to be judged." with that I turned and strolled away as I heard his body get hit in the neck and pass out, falling to the ground with a *thump*. "Miss Fray, thank you for your coöperation, the fact you have completed this mission in record time will be credited but will not phase your pay. now enlighten me about how to remove the barrier so both my men and the traitors can leave?" said the commander. "The barrier only applies to them in a conscious form where they are aware of their wrong doings. therefore if any are to wake they should be held inside unlike you and your men, you have been granted free roam unless an innocent person remains in within the crowd of traitors they will be allowed to leave as well. I will be on my way now, I have been separate from my family and friends for too long now. good day commander." with that I returned home.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"it's a long story that I would rather not explain." my mood dimming. as if reading my mind Izzy perked up. "Well in that case I am heading home, Clary would you like to have a sleep over? Please say yes it has been far too long and I miss my Bestie!"

"I guess I have no choice but to accept. We'll watch movies, go swimming and play truth or dare! What time should I be over?"

"Whenever you want to, but before 7. Vampire diaries comes back on then. I think it's the 4th season, but i'm not sure. It's so not realistic but Damon is soooooo damn sexy, I just have to see it!"

"Ok, i'll be over around 5, but right now I need to hurry and catch the subway train. I might miss my performance. And that can't happen!" I shouted over my shoulder a final good bye and snatched my ice cream off the table.

Now time for the big performance,_ I wonder if Adrian will play?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys... I noticed how Clary seemed a little unlike her in the beginning but it'll work out later on, you'll see...now maybe you have questions...like...**

**Where did Jonathan go? Where is Jace? What is the performance? Who's Adrian?**

**don't worry I'll update tomorrow with the next chapter. ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE NO MORE! I hope you like it so far. **

**BTW people this is a rated M story, there will be profanity and lemons and innuendos! You have been warned! **


End file.
